The Healing Begins
by lauraxlovegood
Summary: When Edward realizes he loves Rosalie, and she returns that love, what will happen to Emmett and Bella? How will they deal with this new pain they feel inside? Will things start to heat up in their direction?
1. Heartache

**So I've decided to try something new. I haven't seen it anywhere yet, a Bella and Emmett story? Mmm new to me and hopefully for you too. I'm not sure how this will all turn out but I have some ideas up my sleeves, but I won't add more until I get a few reviews. I wanna know what you think of my story and the idea. Give me some pointers or well, anything. I'm working on the second chapter now. But since my mom wants to sleep, I'll be writing it in my notebook downstairs(:**

**BPOV**

Who knew the pain one felt after losing their true love was so horrible. I thought that everything was going perfectly, there were no signs leading to this pain I held inside, this hole inside my chest. It all happened so fast.

The last thing I remember-as hard as I tried to block the image from my head-was seeing Edward and Rosalie on, poor Emmett's bed, getting a little too touchy for my taste. I'm sure all they could see were my tears on the floor as I bolted for the door.

Emmett was just as upset as I was, and with that we were the only two with hearts broken and confused minds. _Edward doesn't like her, how could he? He told me, and so did Rosalie, that Edward NEVER had a slight interest in her. _Emmett and I thought about this together and hung out for quite sometime.

We need to think, and since it was our loves together, we decided to hang out with each other to comfort one another. The first night was very depressing. Emmett and I had gone to a local bar in Seattle, and it was, of course, karaoke night. Of all nights to go, Emmett picked tonight for one reason and one reason only…

**EmPOV**

Bella has been the best. Even though you would think of her as the girl that would lock herself in a room and cry when she found out that _he_ didn't love her anymore; she kept her cool, proved us all wrong. Instead of Bella fighting the urge to break down and cry, it was me. I needed to do something to keep my mind forward, but what could distract me? That's when it hit me, karaoke night!

"Please Bella? I'm dying here; I _need_ to get my mind off of… Well you know, Bevis and Butthead. I don't cry, I'm supposed to be the strong one, and I can feel the tears coming to me. It's almost as if she knew this would tear me down. I have this strange feeling inside of me telling me that she never loved me, that she always wanted Edward but could never have him" I told her with pleading eyes. There was no way she could say no to me.

"Fine, as long as that distraction doesn't involve any strippers, or square dancing. I know your weird little interests better than Elmo knows his goldfish and I want no part in the wacky ones," She sighed letting me know how much it hurts her too and that She's up for almost anything.

"Thank you so much. I'm glad Butthead met you, er, well in a way. I like having you around. I know I can count on you to cheer me up!" I boomed, and I could see Bella's eyes light up as I could tell she was thinking about how easily charmed I am.

**BPOV**

He really is amazing, why Rosalie… I could feel the lump in my throat grow as I thought more about the subject… _cheated_ on him with my ex fiancée made no sense to either of us and we just wanted the pain to stop. So as Emmett drove us to one of the bars in Seattle, he listened to the radio, searching for the song he was going to sing to ease his pain for the night…

**_Alright so what did you think? I'm honestly thinking I've got a good start. I know it's short but let me warm up to this, It's my first story so give me time. The chapters will get longer and better. I promise(:_**


	2. Karaoke Night

_previously in the Healing Begins: _

**_BPOV_**

_He really is amazing, why Rosalie… I could feel the lump in my throat grow as I thought more about the subject… cheated on him with my ex fiancée made no sense to either of us and we just wanted the pain to stop. So as Emmett drove us to one of the bars in Seattle, he listened to the radio, searching for the song he was going to sing to ease his pain for the night…  
_**Well for my first chapter being short and being up for a day at the most, I'm pretty excited that I've gotten 4 reviews already. It gives me this warm and fuzzy feeling inside. So I've decided to write more for you guys. Don't forget that the more reviews I get the more I want to write. I've also decided to write a short little thing from the ending of each chapter to keep your mind fresh, let you know what happened previously for those that are going along with me as I update instead of reading this story when it's all complete. So yea I'm sure you noticed but I thought I would let you know. Um… Hmmm… I think that's it. Enjoy the next chapter(:  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

"I shot the sheriff, but I didn't shoot the deputy!" Emmett boomed as we raced to the karaoke bar.

"Nah, I think we need to change the station, this song is just too weird"

"But Bella it's funny"

"You forgot to mention annoying, try something else please"

It was hard to say no to him and to ask to change the station, but I wanted no reminder of death. I was going to die for Edward, and now, well I'm alive and I'm going to stay alive for a very long time.

"How about this Bells?" Emmett asked as he changed the station to 99.9, KRKT.

"Wow Emmett, I had no idea you listened to Taylor Swift!" All I could do was laugh as he sang along to _Picture to Burn_.

"So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and, crazy, that's fine I'll tell mine your gay!"

It was the perfect song. One of the songs I loved most. The feeling Taylor puts into her songs is amazing.

* * *

We had arrived in less than an hour which was of course perfect. We listened to five other stations but Taylor's _Picture to Burn_ stuck with us, and Emmett makes the funniest faces when he sings it. This night could turn out to be great, the best since we found out.

I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him for making me find out this way. No matter what happens Edward will pay for what he made me go through.

"….Bells? Hurry up, I need to go and get my jam going! I can't sit around while you space off. I need to sing!" Emmett cried over the silence that was surrounding us. And, he was right, it was time to stop thinking about the past, and focus on the future, the future that begins when we walk through the doors of_ Changes_.

* * *

"So when can I sing?" Emmett asked the manager impatiently.

"Just wait a few more minutes, we still have another person, or maybe two, that still want to sing. You're just going to have to wait like everyone else."

"But I CAN'T! Don't you understand? My girlfriend _cheated_ on me with my own BROTHER! I need to sing now!"

"Well maybe I can convince the other two in line to wait a little bit longer. What song did you have in mind?"

"_Picture to Burn_ by Taylor Swift"

"Ah, I see. Well I'll be right back."

I could see the fury in Emmett's face. I went up to him and gave him a big bear hug which he didn't bother to return... This is either really eating him up, or he just didn't notice my attempt to cheer him up since _he's_ usually the one giving _me_ the bear hugs.

* * *

**EmPOV**

"Bella?"

"Yea?"

"I'll be right back; I'm not feeling so well, I think I'm going to be sick."

"You'll be fine. Just picture the audience naked." I grimaced at her words and she saw it, "Err, never mind, um, just look at me, pretend you're with me in the car and sing."

That I could live with, Bella, just watching her smile in the audience should help. Let's hope I don't fall flat on my face…

Bella gave me a quick peck on the cheek and smiled, running to go take her seat as I stared and listened to what the manager had to say.

"Alright, we have a new guest tonight here, and he's a bit down in the dumps," the manager announced," So let's give him a warm welcome and make him feel like we're all here for him, from what I've heard, he has it real bad."

As he walked backstage to let me on, he gave me a smile and said, "Good luck."

I walked to center stage and sat down with the microphone in front of me, I looked in the back and sure enough Bella was there with a grin that stretched from ear to ear. The music started, and I sang.

"State the obvious, did't get my perfect fantasy. I realized you love yourself more than you could ever love me..."

* * *

By the time I finished, I could see Bella standing and cheering for me, I even saw some people trying to hold back tears. _Did I really show that much emotion?_ Either way I got the crowd yelling for more, "Encore, encore!" I knew from this day forward that singing was good for me, and that the healing would go much faster as long as Bella was there for me, to cheer me on. _What would I do without her?_

I finished the song, and there was Bella, waiting for me. I'm really glad she agreed to this.

"Emmett that was fantastic! Did you see the old lady in the back with me crying? She told me she could feel your pain, and that you were lucky to have me there to comfort you. She also said that if you ever need anything, she'll be there, listening to music, drinking a beer, and wanting to help with your pain."

"What a sweet woman. But I've got you, I don't need some old lady to help me with my problems. 'Sides, I want to try some other stuff to help the numb feeling inside me. Could we try square dancing at least once?" _I got a giggle, which was a good sign._

"I don't know Emmett, me and dancing are never a good mix."

"Awe come on Bells, I'll be right by your side. If anybody tries to take you or harm you I'll stop 'em," _another giggle! Wait, no a roaring laughter. What the?_

"Alright Emmett, what else do you want to do? I think I can pencil in some square dancing and one other thing tomorrow."

"Bells! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! You're the BEST!"

"I know, now let's go home! Charlie will kill me if I don't get home soon. You can hang out with me tonight if it makes you happy, and well I sorta want you to anyways."

"Alright, let's go then."

* * *

_**So I promised you a longer chapter and here it is. I'm not sure if I like it or not. Kinda, eh whatever. I'm still new at this and the only reason I chose picture to burn was because I dreamt of Emmett singing it last night. Hhah. It was great, but also kinda upsetting. Don't worry, the next time they go to karaoke, it'll be a very funny song and well, I think you'll like it. I have much planned for future chapters so review! The more reviews I get the faster I'll write. **_


	3. Square Dancing?

_**Previously in The Healing Begins:**_

"_I know, now let's go home! Charlie will kill me if I don't get home soon. You can hang out with me tonight if it makes you happy, and well I sorta want you to anyways."_

"_Alright, let's go then."_

* * *

**Hey guys I am soooo sorry I haven't updated at all lately like I promised. I have been so busy with stuff around the house. Plus I gotta pack for camping tomorrow. So I won't be able to update the next chapter until I get back. And since I failed to keep my other promise, when I get back I will write two or MORE chapters to make up for my broken promise. Anyways Enjoy this chapter and make sure to take the poll on my page(:**

**BPOV**

_I wonder if there will be a way out of going square dancing. Hmm… Maybe I can fake an injury? I don't know; Emmett might catch on too quickly. I can't lie. I am a terrible liar. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to face the consequences later._

"Emmett? How will you make it so that I don't fall flat on my face and prevent an injury? You know I'm doomed and that I'm a danger magnet. Can't we just do something else?" I asked him quickly.

"No Bells, you promised. It's either that or you sing with me tomorrow night at the bar," He said with a smirk.

"Oh just wipe that smirk off your face. You win, I'll dance. But you better make sure I don't get a single scratch or I'll kick your butt!"

"Fine, fine whatever."

* * *

_What the hell? Why is HE here?_

"Hey Bella; will you wait in the car?" Emmett asked me with his sweet loving voice.

"Hell no, I'M going to settle this once and for all, you stay in this car and I'll be right back. If you don't then we're not going out tomorrow, understood?" I demanded.

"Yes ma'am" I could hear the worry behind his words.

"Don't worry, it's fine, I'll tell him to leave"

"Why are YOU here you mongrel?" I demanded towards the damn trader.

"Look I just wanted to talk, I'm really-"he started with his smooth velvet words.

"Save it, I don't want to hear your crap! Just go away!"

"But I really am sorry!"

"No you're not. Do you have any idea how much pain we're in?"

He didn't say a word.

"That's what I thought. Now leave us with our pain so we can settle it without you two trying to hurt us even more"

"Look Bella, I didn't think you would see. I thought you had long gone. I just needed to get rid of the lust; I didn't want to hurt you. I couldn't, it would just kill me to bruise you."

"Right so you went straight to Rosalie, the one girl that hates me! You didn't just hurt me Edward!" Great the lump was back, "You hurt your brother too, and you only care about getting back with me! Well newsflash bud, it's not going to happen," and with that I stomped off to the car to get Emmett, "Hey let's go inside before I lose it."

"Alright Bells. Look you didn't have to do that, blow up in his face I mean. I know he did what he did, but, maybe it was for the best."

"No Emmett, that's where you are wrong, the same thing happened to me before. Why do you think I came to Forks?"

"I thought it was because you wanted to live with your dad, because you were tired of the heat."

"Yea so you've heard my cover story. The real reason being the fact that it happened to me. Some stupid jerk at my old school cheated on me, said he didn't want to hurt me because I was too precious to him, so he went with some other girl to the dance. He said he was afraid I would injure myself if I went with him. Then he told me he only kissed her because he wanted to see my face again, he claimed that if he kissed the girl he would see me instead."

"What a lying piece of shit!"

"Exactly; so I moved to Forks to get away from him. He tried telling me he wanted me back, but you know what? I called my mom not too long ago and she said that the same guy was with her friend's daughter."

"Damn that's messed up."

"Exactly, whatever let's just go."

* * *

"Emmett? Are you coming? We're going to be stuck in five o'clock traffic if we don't get a move on!" I cried impatiently.

"I'm coming; hold on."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to fix something; it sucks since Rose was always the one to fix my clothes," I could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke to me. What was I going to do?

"I'm coming in; let me fix it."

"Fine, um… I need you to put these clasps together."

"Ha; Emmett; you silly goose, you had the wrong ones put together."

"Oh."

"Well hold still so I can fix it." I said as I fixed his shirt, "Got it, now let's go."

"Whoa Emmett, are you sure I won't fall and break something?"

"Trust me I won't let you get hurt; besides, you need to learn how to dance anyways."

"Alright, here goes nothing," I nervously said through my teeth, and we walked inside.

As soon as we walked in to the barn, I saw a huge dance floor and a bunch of people dancing.

"Wow Emmett, this is really cool. The whole place looks like some old day film with the country outfits and the square dancing. I feel totally out of place though."

"Don't worry about it, they've got costumes you can wear," he said with his huge grin. I almost smacked it right off of him knowing this night could not-I mean would not- go well.

We got changed into some weird old costumes that Emmett paid for us to borrow, and I just looked completely stupid. My hair was in two pigtail braids, and my dress went down to my shins. Then of course, I couldn't walk in the boots I got. When I finished changing I walked out and saw Emmett, looking so adorable in his cowboy boots and hat. The vest looked silly but wow.

"Howdy Bella, would you care to join me?"

"Why sure cowboy Em, I would love to," I had no idea his smile could grow anymore, but there it went, past his ears and to the top of his head.'

We went out to the dance floor and started dancing. At first he had me on his feet so I wouldn't fall, but then he thought I was getting better and put me down. It turned out alright until the end. I didn't even see it coming, but sure enough there she was, Rosalie Hale. The last thing I remembered was her and Edward coming closer and closer, and then sure enough I was booty bumped right on over to Edward's arms.

"Look Bella, I don't want you to get hurt or anything so why are you square dancing with Emmett?" Edward asked with his velvet soft voice, "Did you really think you wouldn't get hurt? As soon as I saw in Emmett's mind that you two were doing this I rushed over."

"Stop worrying about me! I can take care of myself! You're not my boss and you're no longer my boyfriend! Emmett is my friend and I'm hanging out with HIM! Let go of me!" I screamed as I tried to get away. Why did he have to be a vampire with super strength? After a minute of struggling I managed to slip loose, and there I went, straight to the ground.

"Ah!! My leg! What's wrong with my leg?!" I screamed in agony, "Fix it, and make the pain stop!"

"Bella," I heard him rushing to me with his terrible, cruel, velvet voice.

"Get away from me; where's Emmett?"

"I'm right here, go away Edward. Call an ambulance while the door hits you on your way out."

"Whatever. Bella are you ok?"

"Just call the damn hospital already! I don't feel like talking to you, especially in my current state!"

"Alright; I guess that's all I can ask."

* * *

_**So what did you think? Review it up baby! Hhah. Umm, I know I left a bit of a cliffhanger and I'm sorry for that. But I didn't know how to NOT end it that way. So I'm going camping this weekend. So I'll make more chapters when I get back… The more reviews I get the more I feel up to writing for you guys. So go, go, and go(:**_

* * *


	4. I Love Your Smile

**Wow, so I just now found my notebook, and it turns out that my friend had it when she was camping, see she and I had two notebooks and we ended up with each others? Yea I thought she just left hers at my house. Anyways, since we don't go to the same school it took forever to get it back from her. So now I have it! The only sad thing though is that her mom burnt all the pages while they were camping except this chapter!! I was so mad, but what can I do? Anyways, so here is your newest chapter(:**

_**Previously in the Healing Begins:**_

"_Just call the damn hospital already! I don't feel like talking to you, especially in my current state!"_

"_Alright; I guess that's all I can ask."_

* * *

**BPOV**

All I could see was darkness. I tried to move but my body refused. It was like I was in a corner in my mind, hiding from some terrible danger. I tried to squirm free and claw my way back to the surface. I searched for the light as long as I could and I could start to see it come for me. Then everything turned into a dream like state.

"_Do you think she will wake up any time soon?" _Edward?It must have been Edward before because Emmett's voice was rough and filled with anger. I really wish he would tone it down a bit though. I like that he was protecting me and such but he was really loud!

"I have no idea. You're just gonna have to be patient. It kills me even more to see her like this than you. She has gone through more than she can handle, and on top of that you have to injure her leg!"

"_I didn't mean to; she shouldn't have squirmed. She knows of my strength. She knows to be gentle-"_Whatever Edward, are you really trying to blame it all on me?

"_Shut up Edward! It's already bad enough that you hurt her heart and try to cover it up with a lie. But you can't blame it ALL on her; especially the leg thing. It's your fault. You can't just take Rose and butt out; you have to hurt everything before you're satisfied" _Thank you!

"_You know that's not true Emmett. I love Bella; I only did what I did because I don't want to hurt her. I love her too much-, "_LIAR!

"_Save it Edward. You may be able to fool Bella but not me. You and Rose can just leave town" _Gosh! When will I be able to see? I need to calm Emmett and make Edward leave. My brain hurts so much. It hurts to concentrate on their words.

"_I'm not leaving" _You better be gone before I come to!

"_Fine then Bells and I WILL" _What?

"_Emmett you could hurt her!" _He wouldn't! He could never hurt me like you have!

"_But I wouldn't. I know what to do to help her…" _Duh! This is too much! I need to come forth and rescue Emmett from all this discomfort. Damn it. Where's that stupid switch? The one to wake me up; ah there it is!

I wasn't sure if it was all a dream but I think I really heard Emmett and Edward arguing. Then as soon as I started to come around it all stopped.

"Bella, Bella love; you awake?" His velvet voice filled with concern and worry; but why?

"Edward?" I could barely talk.

"Yea I'm here," why was he talking to me? Why was he even here? Didn't I tell him to go away yet?

"Get out of here. I don't want you here, or anywhere near me," I couldn't scream at him like I wanted to but maybe the pain in my voice was even worst than screaming.

"But Bella" I could hear Edward plead.

"I don't care about your crap!" I said with such weakness. Was I dying or something? I couldn't see much yet, it was all hazy; plus my leg was numb and my head hurt, "Um, what's wrong with me? Why is everything all blurry? And why is my leg numb?"

"Well when you fell, you bumped your head real hard and twisted your leg," Emmett speaking of course. I could feel his worry through all the pain in me, "EDWARD here wants to talk to you, do you want to talk to him; or shoo him?"

"I'll talk on ONE condition," I started to gain control over my voice even though it still broke randomly.

"What's this condition of yours Bella?" Edward of course was all ears for this part.

"That you do NOT argue with anything I say, that all you do is listen and speak when I say you can speak. But when you speak it will NOT be about how anything is my fault or how anything was just so that I didn't get hurt," I told him breaking on fault and hurt.

"Alright, I think I can deal with that. After all I've done to you what else could I ask for?"

"You could be asking to take back time and to do things differently; unless of course you don't want to take back what you've done," I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Of course I do. I hate to see you in pain," He looked at me with disbelief strong in his hard butterscotch eyes.

"Whatever. Did you eat before you came? Your eyes are extra topaz-ish," I tried to keep light conversation; I wouldn't want to get angry and make things worst for me or my body.

"Yea, the blood in the hospital tends to make me woozy so I decided to eat before I came so that I wouldn't have the urge to eat you," I could hear a hint of humor in his voice, followed with a light chuckle.

"How is this, a laughing matter?" I said as sternly as possible.

"It's not; I just wanted to lighten the mood. I really am sorry," He was hurting… Good.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't be too angry. I mean things could have been worse. You could have ran off with Rose and gotten married and left me alone to be happy," I wanted to make him realize that I would be fine without him as long as I had Emmett.

"Right; happy with Emmett. Look Bella I'm sure that you'll take me back once this gets all situated. I miss you terribly. The meadow is nothing without you and Emmett can go back to Rose," Outside I was pretty sure I heard a wall tremble under Emmett's fist.

"Emmett and I WILL be happy WITHOUT you guys around. If we have to we'll leave town. You two hurt us beyond repair. Don't expect forgiveness quickly. IF we even decide to forgive you, it won't be for a very long time, and all that we will be is friends got it?" Three things I was sure about. I wasn't going to leave Emmett. I wasn't ready to forgive Edward yet. And I think I'm starting to fall in love with Emmett.

"But Bella-"

"I'm done talking to you. I need to sleep; my head really hurts from trying to stay awake to talk to you"

"Alright," Then as I started to drift into sleep I heard it. The one thing I didn't want to hear. My lullaby Edward had written me. I snapped back into consciousness and yelped, "EDWARD!" He jumped at that and laughed.

"What's wrong love?"

"First, don't call me love anymore! I'm not your love. And second, stop humming my OLD LULLABY! I would much rather hear Lilly off of Hannah Montana sing than hear my lullaby!" I was furious now.

"Wow really? You know in person she really can sing. Or at least better than Lilly on the show"

"I really don't care. She probably doesn't sound good at all, with all that sound stuff. She probably sounds funny in real life"

"Whatever, you say. I'm gonna go get Emmett, someone needs to calm you down before you blow up," and with that he left; finally, some peace and quiet.

"Bella? Hey you still awake?"

"Yea Emmett, I'm awake,"

"Well that's good because I have something for you"

"Really what is it?"

"A song,"

"Really?" I couldn't believe it. Emmett wrote a song for me? Or did he just copy another song and replace some lyrics? He has been known to do that.

"Yea and I wrote it all by myself. I wrote it the night after I sang karaoke. You really inspired me. Would you like to hear it?" His face lit up as he asked me; how could I say no?

"Sure Emmett let's hear it," His face went from dim light to blinding shine the second I said yes and he ran out to get something, "Um Emmett what are you doing?"

"I'm getting my tambourine"

"Uh okay"

Two minutes later Emmett came in with his tambourine in hand and laid the paper with lyrics on my bed so that I could read along as he sang…

"Now keep in mind that I wrote it and therefore it probably isn't that good. Or at least it isn't to me."

"Just go Emmett"

After a few moments of silence he started to sing," **So many words to describe what I'm thinking, so many ways to say 'I care', about to sing that I'm lost that I'm sinking, but I was certain to meet you there**," he paused for a moment and looked at me. I nodded letting him know that I wanted him to continue, "**'cause I noticed you love to smile, you smile through my heart, I know this, I love your smile, keep smiling in all your life**," he paused again to make sure I wasn't falling asleep on him but I just stared at him in awe. This song was amazing and then he continued his song, "**God must have spent a little time on you, baby God must have heard a moment of truth I like to think that if God was a lady She'd made this world in the image of you 'Cause I know this You love to smile You smile through my heart I know this I love your smile Keep smiling in all your life**," he finished the song I could only believe was made in heaven and all I could do was stare.

"Earth to Bella!" he yelled as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Yea I'm here, sorry that song was just, amazing. Emmett that was heavenly," I told him 100 honest.

"Quit lying," he said back, but this time with pure interest at heart.

"No I'm dead serious, I think, I think my reflexes were delayed though because now I think I'm going to cry," I felt the tears welling up. I could feel them burning my eyes as they threatened to pour over.

"Awe don't cry, I'm here," and with that he gave me the biggest hug ever, who knows when I'll get the chance to breath again. But I managed to choke out, "Emmett that's not why I'm crying you big lump!"

"Oh really; then why?" he asked, totally lost.

"I was crying because your song was so damn beautiful. Why do you have to do that to me?" I choked up as I smacked him in the arm.

"Sorry; so you really liked it?" his beautiful topaz eyes stared at me as his smile grew by the second.

"Nope," I paused as I watched him squirm, "I loved it," and I gave him the biggest smile I could manage.

* * *

**Hey guys, like I said, so very sorry, and I'm going to be writing lots since I now have two stories going. Yikes! This should be… interesting. But anyways; review it up please! Oh I almost forgot, the song I used since I was lame and couldn't think of one myself was I Love Your Smile by Lee Ryan. It is such a sweet song and I hope you liked it(:**


	5. A Talk With The Devil

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been getting sick a lot and missed a bunch of school. And now that I'm feeling better, they've been piling the homework up on me; plus I had finals this week. Oh boy. Ha. So I'm working on writing some more. I've been getting a few reviews lately and I've gotten some good ideas which I greatly appreciate. Remember to review when you're done (:**

_**Previously in the healing begins:**_

"_Sorry; so you really liked it?" his beautiful topaz eyes stared at me as his smile grew by the second._

"_Nope," I paused as I watched him squirm, "I loved it," and I gave him the biggest smile I could manage._

A week had passed and the doctor said I was good to go. My leg was not broken, but it still hurt to move a bunch so Emmett decided to get me a wheelchair; oh boy. Edward was talking to his dad in the other room, so Emmett and I snuck out through the back. We had talked a bit about what were going to do when I was able to leave and we came to a final decision. Emmett is going to put me on his back, and run up to the top of the Liberty Cap Mountain. All I wanted to do was screaming, but Emmett decided to add in some fun to it. So the mountain part was all him.

"This should be interesting. Just whatever you do, be careful of my leg. It's still in massive pain," I said quietly as we worked our way to the door.

"Shut up Bells, he might hear you! We wouldn't want Edward to hear us and convince you not to go. He was already against us leaving town since him and Rose wont," Emmett whispered while looking back at Edward. And then it happened, the thing we were trying to escape looked at us and bolted for the door.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Edward asked in a hushed tone, "Wait, no, you don't even have to say. Do you really think you could sneak past the mind reader to Liberty Cap?"

"Well, we were going to try. But you got in the way!" I spat at him.

"In your state; I think you should go home and rest. You shouldn't be up and running to the top of a mountain. Plus what were you gonna do there? Just sit around; have a picnic?"

"You know, that's not a bad idea. How does that sound to you Emmett? A nice picnic and then some screaming; I know I like it," I turned to see a red hot face with steam coming out of the ears, "Whoa Em, chill."

"I like that idea so much that, as soon as Eddie boy here gets out of my way, I'm gonna head over to your house and make us lunch for our basket, and I will even get a red and white checkered blanket for the spirit," Emmett said as he started to calm, and his face became normal colored, well for a vampire that is.

"Sounds good, Edward please move."

"Not gonna happen Bella, you need to rest. Emmett you can go home, Rose wants to speak with you; and I can take Bella home."

"I don't think so pretty bo-" Emmett started, but was rudely interrupted by his father.

"Em, I need you to do this one thing for Edward and I. Go talk to Rose. If things go well and life becomes simpler then you and Bella can do whatever you want," Dr. Cullen said to Emmett. Then he turned to Edward and said, "There, I have made it final. You take Bella home and make sure she gets into bed. I will only allow this once, make sure she feels comfortable and that you do not upset her. If I hear anything negative from her mouth, I will personally deal with you."

"Yes dad," Edward replied with a grin, "Come on Bella. Let's go to your house."

I didn't want to go home with Edward. I didn't even want to be near him. I want to be on a mountain top screaming my head off. But no, Edward just had to ruin mine and Emmett's plans; Stupid, cheating, ex vampire boyfriend.

The car ride to my house was long and silent, and Edward was the opposite of what I expected. I was ready for an ear full, and I got nothing from him except a glance over or two. Now would be one of those times I wish he could read my mind. I want him to know how I feel, and I want to show him what I saw. I know he saw it in Emmett's mind, but my version is ten times worst.

_I was there first, and I was the one with tears spilling over. I watched my feet as I had run from that doorway to my truck. Emmett was right behind me, and he had jumped into the car with me. It had been silent for a moment or two, and then we drove off. My tears stopped dead in their tracks and I looked straight at the road. It was like as if I had a mental break down and I couldn't think at all. It wasn't until I almost hit a deer that Emmett spoke up._

"_Bella, could we slow down? As much as I love speed, now is not the time."_

"_I'm sorry, I just had to go. I had to get away."_

"_I understand entirely. Do you think maybe we could go do something? The thought of those two together makes me want to cry some more and I don't think I could handle it."_

"_Sure."_

"No!" I screamed as I woke up in my bed. Had I fallen asleep in the car? I looked around the room and found what I was hoping would be gone. Edward Cullen.

"Why don't you leave?" I hissed at him.

"I won't leave until we talk. I'm so sorry the past happened. I love you, not Rosalie. Why don't you believe me?" He asked me with pure curiosity which made me laugh, "What's so funny about that?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"I don't believe you because the last time I saw you and her in the same day was when you two got a little too touchy for my taste," I said with a giggle.

"Touchy? I was just getting rid of the lust. What was I supposed to do; hurt you so that I wouldn't feel how I felt?"

"Yes! If you really loved me, you wouldn't have done that! I would rather have a mark on my body than a mark in my mind. A bruise goes away quickly, but the pain you caused me won't go away ever, I'm sure of it. You hurt me beyond repair. I was ready to give my life up for you and then you go and pull this stunt." I all but yelled at him.

"I understand that I hurt you, but you have to get past that. I love you Bella. When the day is done, no matter how much pain you have felt, I will always be here to love and care for you."

"Bull!"

"I'm totally serious. Why do you think I was at the hospital the entire time you were?"

"Let me think. . . Maybe because you're a psycho path, that doesn't understand the word leave!"

"I know what the word leave means. . . Leave. It is a verb meaning to go out of or away from, as a place."

"Nobody likes a smart ass."

"I told you I understand the word."

"Edward Cullen. Get out of my house before I get Charlie and his gun up here."

"Look I'm sorry. Let's just . . . talk. Ok?"

"Whatever."

"Thank you."

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm only talking to you so I can get this over with. Emmett and I have things to do."

"Well then let's start there. How could you trust Emmett with taking you up to a mountain top?"

"I just do. Unlike you, I know he would never hurt me."

"You don't know that. After his talk with Rosalie, he might decide to go back with her."

"And if he does then fine. But he's like a big brother to me, so we will continue to enjoy each others company."

"And if he does, then where does that leave you and me?"

"It leaves you at your house and me at mine. It leaves us at the very beginning when you wished I hadn't moved to Forks. And it leaves me happy."

"But Bella I-"

"Save it and bring on the next subject. I'm sure you had more you wanted to argue with me about."

"I do. How could you be so heartless?"**(A/N: Yea I know! Kanye West. Ha. I couldn't help myself)**

"I'm heartless?"

"Yes you are. You won't even give me a chance."

"Why should I? You broke my fucking heart!"

"Watch your language Bella. I can't stand having the words of a devil coming from an angel's mouth."

"Then I guess I should drop your native tongue."

"Be nice."

"No, you be nice!"

"I am!" he said, and then before I could understand why he was so close, his lips crashed down onto mine.

"Get off! What is wrong with you?"

"I love it when you're angry. Besides, I knew you wanted it. You didn't move even when I got closer."

"That's because I'm still a little slow."

"Which goes back to my other point; why trust Emmett when you're so fragile?"

"I just trust him ok? Just like I used to trust you," I could feel the tears that I had held back for, God only knows how long, start to rise.

"Bella don't cry. I'm sorry. I just don't think you should trust him. He can be very dangerous and violent. He also doesn't know when to calm down."

"Um Edward, I have been with Emmett for the past week now. He has been nice and easy with me. He got out of control, yes; but not with me around. I do believe Carlisle told me he was bouncing around at your house."

"How do you know he won't start to get bored with you and get out of control?"

"I just do! I trust him. So why don't you just drop it?"

"I will if you agree to have diner with me."

"You don't eat."

"But you do, and I find it delightful watching you eat."

"Whatever. What else do I have to do to get out of loud and long arguments with you?"

"Since I love you so much, I will only make you have dinner with me."

"That's really all you're asking?"

"Wait, I wasn't done. I also ask that whenever you see me, I get one kiss. And it can depend on how you feel that day. Trust me when I say I will know if you're faking a bad day. So if it's good I want a nice, longer kiss."

"You're pathetic."

"This is why you love me."

"I admit that I still love you. But in time, that love will fade into just a friendly liking."

"I doubt it."

"Which part do you doubt; the love part? I think I agree."

"The part where our love fades is what I doubt."

"Whatever."

"I really should get going, and you should sleep. If you and I are going out to eat tomorrow, I want you well rested so that you don't fall asleep on your food. "

"How do you know I don't have plans for tomorrow?"

"I know you have plans."

"Good, so I'm sure you won't mind rescheduling."

"I meant that you have plans with me. Emmett will probably be busy with Rose."

"Ugh, fine. No later than five."

"I will be here at two thirty on the dot. Now where is my goodbye kiss?"

"You got it earlier. Don't you remember?"

"No I forget. Care to remind me?"

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," I said and pointed at the door as Edward leaned in towards my face. I could feel his breath against my skin. I could smell his scent. Part of me just wanted to just melt in his arms while the other half screamed "no! Get away!"

"See you tomorrow love," he whispered in my ear and swiftly pulled away, letting me slip forward, "You sure you don't want a goodbye kiss?"

"Maybe one will be ok," I said as he walked towards me. My head was spinning and eyes were threatening to close on me. I reached out my arms, and he was there in an instant. He pulled me over so that I was straddling his lap.

"This is nice." He said, finishing it off with a chuckle. And then his lips crashed down onto mine. His tongue, tracing my lower lip, asked for admittance, and after a bit of a fight I granted that to him. My eyes closed and I could see fireworks. I felt an exhilarating chill go up my spine. And my heart began to accelerate as my mind screamed at me, "Stop! You can't give in!"

I finally pulled away for air, and Edward sat that with his chin on my head, laughing softly. I would never forgive him for this. But I was too far out of it that I was speechless. I laid there in his lap as he sang the lullaby he had written for me, and drifted into unconsciousness.

**OH MY GOSH!!! THEY'RE TOGETHER?!?!?! WHAT? I don't think I saw that coming. So my guess is that you didn't either? Ha. I'm serious. I just wrote, and things just came up left and right and this is where it ended. I swear it's like as if my mind has stopped. The story is telling itself. I wasn't even thinking about this until I started to type it ha. Well anyways. REVIEW IT BABY!**


	6. First Kiss!

**Omg you guys! I'm sooooo sorry. I didn't think it would take me this long to update! I feel terrible now. It's just been hard, dance team, school, and finals coming. But just think! School will be out in less than three weeks and then I can update all the time! Isn't that exciting?! I know! Ha. Well here's your newest chapter.**

_Previously in "The Healing Begins": _

_I finally pulled away for air, and Edward sat th__ere with his chin on my head, laughing softly. I would never forgive him for this. But I was too far out of it that I was speechless. I laid there in his lap as he sang the lullaby he had written for me, and drifted into unconsciousness.  
_

As the sunlight played along the floor of my room, and its slight heat tickled my bare skin, I felt an urge to hop up and take a shower. For some odd reason I couldn't remember much of last night, but I felt dirty. When I got into the shower and rinsed my face, pieces of last night came back to me. I remembered Edward in my room as I lathered shampoo into my hair, and then I remembered arguing with him about kissing me… EDWARD KISSED ME! I extended my hand out of the shower with my eyes closed, being careful not to get any soap in them, and searched frantically for my toothbrush and toothpaste. It took knocking over a few other things and a couple attempts at grasping them, since they were out of my reach, before I brought them back to me and quickly rinsed out my hair. When I was sure there was no more soap I drenched my toothbrush in paste and scrubbed violently at my teeth, along with my tongue and all other areas of my mouth. I was furious at this point, and I'm pretty positive that if I brushed for a minute longer I would have broken my toothbrush.

The rest of the shower helped calm me down a bit, and I began to relax a smidge as I rinsed out the conditioner that had been soaking in my hair for a moment. I rubbed my eyes clear and searched for my towel after turning off the shower. I opened the sliding door and stepped out, only to wrap myself in a warm pink towel –Charlie must have done some laundry- and then went back to my room, locking the door before rummaging through my drawers to find some clothing. I eventually found a pair of grey sweats and a white tank-top that would do until I was up for getting ready for the day.

My leg was feeling slightly better, but not much, I had to limp around my room if I wanted to get something done; but I mostly just sat on my bed, crying. They were soft tears that nobody could hear, or so I thought. I didn't notice his presence at first since I was hiding my face. But then his big arms wrapped around me and he began pulling me into his lap, trying to avoid any possible way of bumping my leg and hurting me. I lifted my head gradually, and looked upon his puzzled face, and it only made me cry harder.

"Bella, why are you crying?" Emmett asked in the softest tone.

"I am a horrible person, and I wouldn't be surprised if you left me right now. In fact, I think you should. I don't deserve anything or anyone." I sobbed on his chest, probably soaking the t-shirt he was wearing.

"I'm not sure I understand. Bella what's going on?" he asked as he placed his hand under my chin and pulled it towards him. How could I tell him? Rosalie had already hurt him, and I didn't want to be like her.

"Edward kissed me!" I cried out and completely lost it, "I. Didn't. Mean. For. It. To. Happen." I choked as he calmly pulled me tighter.

"Don't worry about it Bells. He probably just played a mind game on you and tricked you into it. Look, I was thinking all night last night about that journey up to the mountain, and the picnic. You still want to go? Edward can't hear my thoughts right now, and we could easily slip out. Calm down, I'll get your coat and we'll leave."

My tears began to slow as I asked him one more question while pulling on the jacket he had provided me, "You're not mad at me?"

"Ha! Why in the world would I be mad at you? There's no way that could have been your fault." He chuckled as he pulled me onto his back, "Now hold on tight, we wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself anymore. It's a good thing you said yes because, well, the food is already at a spot I had chosen last night after Edward took you. I went right away." He said with a faint smile.

"Emmett; one more question?" I asked as I laid my head against his shoulder.

"Well you already asked one. But I'll permit another." He smiled and snickered to himself.

Ignoring his comment I asked him, "Did you make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for me?" and with my last word he broke into an uncontrollable laughter. I had to cover his mouth to keep him quiet, just incase Charlie went back to sleep since it was still early in the morning.

"Bella, I made sure to pack all your favorites. PB&J, watermelon, potato salad, and a dr. pepper!" he proudly grinned as he finished off naming my favorite picnic foods.

"Thanks, now can we go?"

"Well, duuuh!" and with that we were off. Luckily for us Charlie did go back to sleep, so he ran out the front door; although he probably wouldn't have even seen us since Emmett was running so fast. For a moment it seemed like he was faster than Edward. But I knew he wasn't; it only seemed that was because Edward never ran full speed when I was around. This, now that I think about it, is one reason why I hate him. As we made our way up the mountain, I decided to think of all the reasons why I hated Edward.

1. I hate the way he talks to me.  
2. I hate the way he drives my car  
3. I hate how he lied.  
4. I hate how he acts like he was always right.  
5. I hate how he put me to sleep.  
6. I hate how he was over-protective.  
7. I hate how we never took risks together.  
8. I hate how I wasn't allowed to be near anyone without him acting jealous.  
9. I hate how he would have Alice kidnap me and keep me prisoner.  
10. And of course, I hate how he never let me see my sunshine, Jacob; not at all.

Ten things automatically popped into my head, right then and there. I knew there were more reasons but it was still early; I would have all day to hate on Edward Cullen. But my thoughts were interrupted when Emmett slowed down and went at an easy pace as we got closer to the waterfall gushing down ten feet ahead of us. The stretch of mountain that we were now coming along was smooth and no longer going upward, but more of a straight path; which I was glad for. I was ready to eat, and as if on cue, my stomach growled a moment after asking, "Getting hungry Bells?" followed by a quiet laugh.

He set me down a few feet away from where the waterfall was rushing past and opened up the picnic basket in front of us, on the red and white checkered blanket. Pulling out the sandwich, potato salad, and watermelon, he smiled and pulled out a knife I didn't find safe to be in his hands. At this moment I was frightened to death as he began to wave at a fly buzzing in his face **(AN: haha sorry couldn't help it, I just thought of the twilight movie when he waves at Bella with the knife; priceless right? Ha. It's my favorite part!)**

"Emmett, could you please put that down before you hurt someone?" I asked in sudden horror.

"What? I won't hurt you with it if that's what you're scared of. Trust me when I say this, I did not bring you up here to murder you with a knife. Ha. So chillax!" he bellowed as he began to slice the watermelon into pieces, "besides, if I did then I would have to go home, face Edward, and then attempt to get Rosalie back, and I don't want to. Especially if there's a chance it'll happen again. Besides Bella, I um," he began to stutter and I closed my eyes as I awaited his next few words, hoping I wasn't the only one feeling it. I've known Emmett a while now, and after the couple of days I had spent with him recently, I thought about how I might be falling in love with him. But I was afraid to tell him, and if that wasn't what he was about to say then I don't know what I might do, or say.

"Bella, I just wanted to say," he paused, and then before I realized what had happened, Emmett had gotten up, cupped a handful of water from the river behind him, and thrown it onto me, "I think that, maybe you should have worn a different shirt because I can see through your shirt now," he burst into hysterics as he jumped across the river so I couldn't get him back; not that I wanted to.

"Emmett Cullen, I swear, I will kill you, you nasty little pervert!" but I couldn't control the smile that was forced upon me. It was like a lightning bolt had struck, and from it, happiness had risen and seeped into me; like radiation. It was things like this that brought me closer to my decision. I loved Emmett, and I loved him more than Edward Cullen, the terrible jerk that crushed my heart into pieces. But luckily for me, Emmett came to my rescue, and with each and every event, he brought back a shard of my broken heart.

It took a bit of assurance to prove I wouldn't get him back before he returned to my side. But when he did I was glad, for it was then that I decided that screaming at the top of our lungs would be a bit of fun. He agreed automatically of course and walked me to the ledge by the waterfall. We let down all walls and hollered. We continued to howl and yell as the time passed slowly. But at this moment, the world could have stopped and we wouldn't have noticed. Our guard was let down and we let go of every emotion as we cried out.

But then he stopped, and I followed his abrupt halt soon after, only to turn and see him looking over at me with his eyes shining brightly, and his entire being glistening in the sun. He was a wondrous sight that Emmett, and it made me want him. I felt my body creeping towards him as he turned full front so that he was facing his complete self my way. I walked up to him and stood on my tiptoes so I could look right into his eyes. By now we were just standing there gazing at each other in bewilderment. But then my feet grew tired, and as I fell downwards, he caught me, pulled me up, and crashed right onto my lips. I had lost all feeling at this point as he held on tight; but I would not ruin this moment just to breathe. He kissed me gently and soon searched for access, which I granted, and that's all I could remember. My mind had slipped and I could no longer breathe as my face began to tingle and my heart raced. He let me down as I grasped for him and laughed softly.

"Bella, I need to be careful with you. Edwa-" he began. But I interrupted him quickly.

"Do NOT say Edward was right; that you have to be even more careful with me than he does. I trust you completely and I know you won't hurt me. You restrained yourself and let me go, knowing what was happening. Don't let something he said get to you." My voice sounded a bit strained and slightly choppy as I worked on filling my lungs back up with air; but I didn't get the chance, he moved the hair in front of my face away and kissed me again. Only this time he was more careful. I knew he could do it. It wasn't full on lip-lock this time either; but rather gentle kisses along my neck and jaw. My life at the moment was content; I had forgotten all my pain and lived in the now with Emmett embracing me. I couldn't be any happier.

* * *

**AWE!!!! Isn't that just adorable?! Gosh I can't believe it. Did you guys know that I no longer plan these things out? They just come to me as I write :D haha. Oh well! Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE! I'm working on the next chapter tomorrow hopefully, if I can squeeze in some time between studying for finals and doing yard work that is. ICK! Ha. But anyways. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Like I can't even stress it enough. The reviews make me want to write more, which makes me update sooner. Don't you think people would get it by now? Well peace!**

* * *


	7. Can I Change You?

**Hey guys! So I'm not too happy with my last chapter. I just didn't like the way it sounded but oh well, too late now. I hope you guys liked it. One thing I do not like right now is how I get a crap load of story alerts and favorite stories, but hardly any reviews! I'm not kidding when I say this: "I WILL NOT UPDATE IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS!" yelled me! Haha. But giant white chocolate chip cookies to those that did he he; yes, WHITE chocolate chips for they are the best. Now enjoy the newest chapter. AND MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!!! Ps. sorry it's been a long time, but I had finals, and then I was at my best friend's house for TWO WEEKS. And then I had dance camp, which I just got back from ******** plus sooooo many other dance team related junk going and pregnant mommy. But now I have this chapter so enjoy.**

_**Previously in "The Healing Begins": **__My life at the moment was content; I had forgotten all my pain and lived in the now with Emmett embracing me. I couldn't be any happier._

We took our time walking home so we could look at the scenery. Emmett and I had been up on Liberty Cap for about four hours before heading back to my house. The time on the mountain consisted of screaming, eating, water fights, and a kiss. I sighed as I rested my head onto his back. He was carrying me through the forest at the base of the Nevada fall, with water constantly sprinkling upon us as we ran through the trees. The feeling was exhilarating, and I was furious with my treacherous eyes, now threatening to close on me. Sadly I was too tired to fight back, and the last thing I could remember was Emmett's light chuckle as he felt my breathing slow and my body going limp from exhaustion. Before I knew it, I was asleep and dreaming.

"_Emmett, what are you doing baby?" I asked sweetly as I went to him and found his necktie still jumbled up._

"_Sorry Bells. I can't seem to figure out this stupid thing. So much I can do as a vampire, and I can't even tie a necktie. I think I'm defective some how. Or maybe I'm immune to formal wear. Don't you think this looks a bit wrong?" he asked turning to face the three full body mirrors._

"_Don't worry about it Hun, you look amazing. This will be perfect for the wedding." I smiled._

"_So do the same rules apply to the groom not being able to see the brides dress, or can I cheat and see it?" he twisted about until he was facing me. _

"_There will be no cheating!" I said slightly above inside level, "you will just have to wait like everyone else. But don't worry; the reception is in a few more days. You'll see it soon." I ended as he looked at me with his award winning puppy dog face, "fine, you win." And I reached for his hand, pulling him behind me._

_I opened the door, revealing the dress I knew he would love. I wasn't completely sure on if I could ever wear it, but he was going to be my husband, and I wanted this day to be great for him. He stared, with his jaw on the floor and his eyes bugging out, at the poor excuse for a wedding dress. When I had bought it and put it on for the first time at home I felt like a stripper. The dress it's self was more like underwear, a backless, lacey halter top_, _knee-highs, and a long petticoat. The halter flowed seamlessly into the sheer petticoat, and through the petticoat you could see the satin thong, as well as lace stockings. To top off the slutty looking thing for my wedding, I had a pair of high heels that raised me another 12cm off the ground. At least now I'll be closer to his height.__** (AN: there is a link to the picture on my profile :D)**_

"_It's almost like you know me better than I know myself. Bella, this dress is amazing. Will you actually wear this to the ceremony?" he asked me as his eyes lit up._

"_I will, but only because it makes you happy. If it were anyone else I wouldn't have even looked at it fully." I said with a warm smile, until he showed up. He walked towards Emmett and me and took the dress from its hook and tore it to shreds, then turned and shoved Emmett out of the way, grabbing my arm and pulling me through the door onto the street._

_Next thing I knew I was on his back, and when I opened my eyes it was dark and the place we were began to heat up. Before I had time to react I was falling. Edward had let go of me and I was tumbling down into a pit of fire. The flames swallowed me slowly, eating at my flesh, and all I could do was scream._

"Bella are you okay?!" a booming voice nearly yelled as I began to gain conscience.

"What's going on; where are we?" my voice came out rough, not like I had thought it would. My forehead was beading with sweat, and my throat was sore.

"You scared me with all that screaming. Want to tell me your dream?" he asked with pure curiosity.

"Not really, but I will." I decided to leave out the wedding part and only mentioned the burning in a fire part," Edward came in and took me away from you. He carried me away and soon after dropped me into a black hole filled with fire, and I burned alive."

His face had filled with pain and I could tell he wanted to tear him apart. His voice was hard and cold, "Don't worry about him Bella; everything will be alright, I won't let anyone harm a single hair on your head." He replied calmly and soon after kissed my forehead, "now go back to sleep, it's one in the morning and you need your rest if you want to have fun tomorrow."

I looked up at him not understanding what he meant. We didn't plan anything, and I knew if I asked he wouldn't tell me. So I lied back down and drifted into sleep.

The rest of the night I slept soundly, or so Emmett said. But knowing him he probably left out my mumbles and random sentences that actually escaped my mouth. But that's ok since I already know I talk pretty much every night; he doesn't have to tell me that. I just hope I didn't say anything embarrassing since he stayed the entire night this time, unlike usual nights. It was nice having him here with me though; it got my mind off all the pain welling up inside. However, it is times like these I wish he was warmer. I had to wrap my comforter around me if I wanted him to hold me in his arms, and it got in the way of everything.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" he peered down at me.

"Sure, anything," I replied sweetly as I attempted to stay awake. I was still a bit sluggish from everything that happened the day before, plus the nightmare I had last night.

He grasped my chin and pulled it toward him, staring straight into my eyes, "what would you say to me changing you to be like me?"

He got my attention with his question, and I thought I was dreaming. So I pinched my leg with my toes and realized I wasn't. So I answered before he would take it back, "I would probably say something along the lines of 'Are you serious?' Since i never thought it would happen. Edward is so determined to keep my alive and breathing"

"Well I'm not him, and I think I want it more than anything at this moment. I don't want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable, and this distance between us is killing me. I want to touch you without making you shiver ever so lightly. I want to kiss you and not have to come back up for air –although I might miss your expressions– and I want to get rid of the damn blanket here" he sighed as he finished his list and then finished it off gently, "I'm feeling a bit selfish at this moment, but I need your consent first."

"Can I ask for something before you reach out and do this? Don't get me wrong, I want it more than anything. But I have a favor to ask you first." I smiled as he looked at me with pure curiosity.

"What is this demand that is getting in the way of our happiness?"

I chuckled and told him, "As silly as this sounds, coming from the girl that has cringed away from the thought for years, I want to get married to you first. It's hard to explain why, but just trust me on it ok?"

"You really want that?" he asked with a distinct sign of interest, and it soon after disappeared, "I thought that was what Edward wanted before he would change you."

"It was, but I didn't want it. I've had time to think about it since then, and not only do I want it more than anything right now, and with the one I really love, but I want to rub it in his face. It's not the only reason why, but it is a small part to my decision. I don't want him coming back and trying to steal me from you. I want to be yours."

"Ok, I guess we can do that. But how long do you think this will take? I want to get it over with fast."

I laughed and looked at him again, "You don't want to turn me just so we can do the deed do you? I know you don't want to hurt me, but I've heard stories about you and Rosalie. Many I never wanted to hear about. I'm sure there are way more too."

"Do you honestly think that's why? If I wanted that from you, I would have gotten it already. I know I won't hurt you even if I did it with you right at this moment. I would be extremely careful with you and make sure you were comfortable the entire time. So please don't think about it that way. I just want to be able to get closer to you; I don't want this distance between us anymore.

"I understand, and I want it too. But I still want to marry you first. Is that ok?" I asked him sweetly as I looked at his face.

"Of course; you awake for the day or do you want to sleep some more?"

I glanced over at my alarm clock reading 7:30 AM and replied, "I'll go ahead and shower. Wait here, I'll be back soon," and I kissed him before heading to the bathroom.

The shower felt nice against my skin, and I didn't really want to get out, but I needed to get back to Emmett. So I quickly finished washing up and soon after got out and dressed. I grabbed the blow dryer next to the sink and dried my hair to where it was slightly damp and went to reach for the door when I heard talking right outside.

"Emmy bear, come home to me. I know you miss the games we played in the bedroom. Being with this, this human must be dull, and I'm sure you're only here to get her back to normal so she'll get back with Edward. He misses her, although I don't understand how he could deal with not having a sex life, it can be so much fun," I could hear Rosalie attempting to be seductive. I just hope Emmett was smarter than to give in.

"Rosalie, she is more than just a human. She's my human, my beautiful, strong, I admit sometimes clumsy, human. And if there is anything you have convinced me with your speech, it's that, well, I love her," and with that I came out of the bathroom, running to Emmett as fast as I could. I wrapped my arms around him in a big embrace and then turned to Rosalie.

"Why don't you go back to Edward and give him this message ok? I will never return to him, and Emmett will be staying with me. If he doesn't like it, then we will leave and you will never see us again. Understand? Or do I need to speak slower so your brain can comprehend better? Since we all know blondes don't get anything right," I said sternly as I stared her down. It took her a moment or two to respond but she did, and it was quick.

"Emmett, you're really going to side with her?" she whined in his direction as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Actually, yes; and to be honest, that really turned me on, she's better at sticking up for herself than you are apparently. Come on Bella, we have something going on today, you ready?" and with that we left a speechless, blonde, dumbfounded vampire in my room, hoping she would soon snap and deliver the message to Edward.

"Were you serious about that turning you on?" I chuckled when I asked him in the car.

"Of course, I never thought you would be able to do it, but you did, and I've always loved that in a woman," and with that he parked his jeep at the edge of the road, right outside of town, and kissed me ever so sweetly.

**I still feel bad that I haven't updated in so long, but whenever I had time, I had writers block, and when I had ideas, I was too busy and would forget them later. But anyways, any ideas? Let me know. REVIEW! That's the most important thing of all though. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Hehe. Giant white chocolate chip cookies to whoever sends me nice, long, warm feeling reviews haha. Yay (:**


	8. Taco Bell

**So, that last chapter, I didn't like it too much but whatever, haha. I figured I would write another chapter while I was in the writing mood; especially since I have quite a bit going on this next week or so. I may be able to get on and write more but who knows for sure. My mom is getting close to having her baby O.o yea exciting; plus dance and school coming up. But anyways, before I ramble lol. DISCLAIMER: I sadly do NOT own twilight. But I love it and the author as well. Here's the next chapter (:  


* * *

**

_**Previously in "The Healing Begins": **__"Of course, I never thought you would be able to do it, but you did, and I've always loved that in a woman," and with that he parked his jeep at the edge of the road, right outside of town, and kissed me ever so sweetly.  


* * *

_

"Emmett, where are we going?" I turned and asked from my seat.

"It's a surprise, if I told you I would have to kill you," he laughed.

"What kind of killing are we talking about here; eternal damnation or no more Bella?" I asked playfully, and grinned when he turned to me with the most evil grin.

"Well then, do you really want to know; or can you wait until after the wedding?"

"Depends on when you plan to marry me. I'm not sure I can wait much longer. Especially after this morning," I giggled to myself.

"Well, how about a hint then. We're going to a very popular city for human partiers," he said slowly as he watched me think it through. I probably surprised him when I realized right away what place he was talking about. Maybe he was expecting me to think harder.

"Why in the world are we going to Vegas Em?" I asked him with confusion playing straight across my face.

"Well, you said you wouldn't change until we got married right?" he urged on.

"Are you trying to tell me we're getting married in Vegas tonight?"

"Well, not if you don't want to. I- I- I thought I would rent a place there, and then when you were tired of partying and enjoying your human self, we could get Elvis to set the record straight. Unless you want something more formal I mean—,"

"Emmett," I shouted cutting him off before he could finish his last sentence –or ramble on some more- "I would love to get married in Vegas, it's much more secretive, and Elvis, well he's the king, why not get this done by him?" I smiled softly.

"Are you sure? You don't want a big fancy dress with all your friends and family?"

"Well, it would be nice, but I don't need that. Besides, that's what Edward wanted. Can't I get something done without having to bring him up in conversation?" I sighed.

"I know but-,"

"Emmett, no; we will get married tomorrow morning; first thing. You have no more say in it because if you say anything else, you might back out on me and I don't want that. I want to get this out of the way. Plus, we're going to Vegas now, so let's do it," I finished as I reached out for his hand with a smile tugging at my face. My hand fit so nicely inside his, and everything just felt so right. I never thought this would happen in my life since I was so in love with Edward, but it's moments like these I'm glad it did.

The clock read two hours and twenty four minutes after noon, when I finally got a hold of my self and looked that way. I was getting a bit hungry, and I was about to let Emmett know, but then my stomach gave in and let out a small rumble so it was kinda easy to figure it out.

"Should we feed the human?" he asked as he tried holding in a laugh, but I knew he couldn't.

"Let it out, I know you won't last long. It has been a good thirty minutes since you last laughed, and that definitely isn't normal for you," I replied as I let out a small chuckle as well.

"Where to Bella; it doesn't matter to me since I won't be eating anything,"

"How about taco bell?" I asked him as I thought to myself about how much I was suddenly craving it. But that thought didn't last long since with his speed, we were at the local taco bell in Eugene, Oregon before I could figure out what I wanted. Then before I could even open the car door, he was there, holding his hand out to me as he bowed his head slightly.

"Your majesty," he snickered as he extended his arm out to me.

"Thank you good sir," I giggled as I took his hand and was brought up into his arms, bridal position, and carried into taco bell, after he kicked the door in as far as it could go and made such a broad entrance. I was fine until I noticed everyone staring, or whispering to each other and I looked away with sheer embarrassment asking him to put me down immediately.

"Of course my fine young lady, any ideas as to what you would like for your meal?" he boomed as he set me down on my feet, but still holding on so I wouldn't tumble to the ground right away.

"I was thinking maybe a chicken chalupa supreme with a dr. pepper?" I said as I looked up to see his reaction.

"Sounds good, like you know what you want from experience, but is that all you want?"

"Of course it is silly, that will probably last me another four hours at least," I replied, not sure as to why he still looked puzzled. I thought I made it perfectly clear.

"How in the world do you get through life with such a small amount of food? Geez you make me feel like a big fat pig," he looked at me with pure horror.

"I- I- I-" I stuttered. Unsure of what just happened, or how I could come close to upsetting him. He was a vampire, even the smallest of them, let's say like Alice, had to eat larger meals than a human like myself. I couldn't help the fact that I didn't need much to get by.

"Bella, love, I'm joking," he snorted as I smacked him in the chest. Ouch, bad idea.

"That's not funny, you really scared me," I said as I stomped my foot and rubbed my hand.

"Here, let me see," he said sweetly as he took it close and kissed it gently, "better?"

"No!" I said sternly, but then melted under his gaze, "ok, maybe a little, we should probably get in line before it gets any longer though," the line was longer than I had ever seen, and went all the way around the restaurant. We took our place and stood there for a good five minutes before it moved forward. All I could think about was my tummy as it grumbled quietly. I'm positive no one could hear, but the big lump next to me. I was just scared of what he might do.

"Bella, stay here I'll be right back," Emmett said to me, but I could tell his attention was elsewhere. As I searched for what, or who, he was looking at, I ended in finding nothing specific; just a bunch of people waiting in line to get their food. But it didn't take long to figure out what was going to happen in the next couple of minutes. I should have known at how impatient he was, bouncing like a kid in a candy store, waiting for everything to be purchased.

Emmett had gone to the front of the line to talk to the current person working the cash register, infuriating the several people in line ahead of me, and now behind. I couldn't tell what was going on but it began to get bad, and fast. Next thing I knew, Emmett was behind the counter yelling at the poor man. He was half Emmett's size, and a bit pudgy from what I could see. I felt bad for this was partly my fault, I just had to have taco bell.

"Then move out of my way shrimp, I could feed all these people and more in better time than you could your entire existence," Emmett hollered at him and grabbed some tacos, filling up orders fast. This would not end well.

There was food flying all over the place. Anyone could see Emmett had no clue to what he was doing, but he tried his hardest and eventually got everyone fed; including the people behind me. It just took him a few dropped quesadillas, broken nacho chips, burnt volcano tacos, and a spilt frutista freeze or two. But who here was really counting? All their attention was turned to his big body in the tiny kitchen. Oh and did I mention he isn't the most graceful in his family?

I noticed a few people whip out their phones to take pictures and record the event that was occurring inside this little taco bell. By tomorrow, I wouldn't be surprised if he was all over YouTube. The way he made the food and wrapped it was different, and slightly unique. After another hour of this he could become pro, and possibly even set a world record. People would come from all over the world to see him work at taco bell. I couldn't stop myself from exploding with laughter at the image of Emmett doing this as a career; and when he heard my laughter he realized how carried away he got and grabbed my arm, pulling me out to the jeep as quickly as he could.

"Emmett, that was fantastic," I chuckled, "what about the mess though?"

"He can deal with it. There's no way I would save his butt and then clean up the mess; of course not, I left that for the poor excuse of an employee," there was no hint of humor in his voice so I tried to calm him down a bit as I began playing with his hand and slid my fingers along his arm.

"Emmett, do you have any idea how entertaining you were to those people? Pictures and videos were taken by everyone there. You brought smiles to all of their faces," I declared with nothing but excitement throughout me. But he still felt tense, so I leaned over and pulled his chin towards me a smidge, kissing him gently, and bringing more and more passion as he slowed the car. It was fine until someone honked behind us.

"No more distractions ok? As much as I want this right now, I'm not putting the pressure on you to do anything. I feel like this is my entire fault for being stubborn," his face went hard and I could tell he was beating himself up inside.

"Don't say that. You're acting just like him!" I yelled back. I can't believe he was saying this to me. No; not another Edward. I will kill myself before I go through that again.

"Bella, please, what will make you happy again?"

"You; I don't want any excuses, especially lame ones I've already heard from your brother. If you're going to be that way, then don't talk to me until we get to Vegas, please," I begged him, hoping he would change his mind and we would stop at some small town motel or something, but I was wrong. He looked forward, grabbed my hand and drove off.

I just turned my head the other way, fighting for my hand, but it was no use. I wasn't going to get what I wanted, especially since Emmett decided that now was the time to become careful with me. If we hadn't gone through today's special occasion at taco bell I probably would have won, but after thinking about it, he was probably just worried that he was too angry at what happened back in Eugene and just wanted to keep me safe. I guess I couldn't blame him. So after a small debate, I rolled over and rested my head on his shoulder, leading myself into sleep as he wrapped a small blanket around my shivering body and kissed my forehead ever so lightly. With my last moments of conscience, I could hear him whispering in my ear,

"I'm sorry for everything, it'll all be better after the wedding," and all was better in me. I could hear the truth in his voice and smiled a small, weak smile as I lost grip of reality.  


* * *

**Hey so what did you think? Yea I know it's awful, but eh, I'm not even really sure. For some odd reason I wasn't sure how to end this chapter so I made it kinda depressing. Yes I know, bad Laura, bad! Haha. But don't worry, future chapters are already forming in my brain. I actually have ideas growing at this very moment for another chapter or two. So when I get back tomorrow from boating and getting my hair done I might write another. YAY! Haha. I would like to thank IloveLION for giving me the Emmett getting impatient at taco bell idea, and helping me out with what to write, she is simply amazing. BIG SLICE OF CHOCOLATE CAKE FOR HER. Since I know she has been craving lots of chocolate lately lol. LOVE YOU 333 (:  


* * *

**

**ALSO!!!!! MAKE SURE TO REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL KICK YO BUTTOX lol. justkidding.. kinda. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!  
**


	9. Stolen With a Kiss

**Wow, I haven't written anything for this story in a really long time. I went through a lot though. I lost my best friend, made varsity dance team, began the struggle through junior year and so much more. Plus I have my baby sister to care for and all the family issues. I don't know how I have survived lol. But anyways. I've decided to finish my stories. I feel so awful about leaving them all for so long. Especially since I hate it when others do it. So I've punished myself and now I'm working on making everything better :D **

_**Previously in "The Healing Begins": **__"I'm sorry for everything, it'll all be better after the wedding," and all was better in me. I could hear the truth in his voice and smiled a small, weak smile as I lost grip of reality._

* * *

I awoke to the soothing sounds of his breathing. The touch of his ice cold hand as it combed through my hair. The fuzzy feelings arising from deep down inside of me felt delightful. I smiled sweetly as I turned my face upward.

"Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?" his calm voice asked.

"I honestly don't know. So that must mean I slept well right?" I giggled.

"I think so. You should get up and look outside. The view is incredible. I'll go ahead and order you some breakfast," he moved swiftly underneath me to the phone on the bedside table, "Oh! What is this?"

I looked over my shoulder to find Emmett holding a silver platter and the goofiest grin on his face, "What the heck Emmett? Did you already order the food or something?"

"Well, yea. I wanted to surprise you and see if you would like what I ordered. I was going to wait until you woke up and told me what you wanted. But I figured that would take the fun out of it. Now here, eat up," he placed the platter next to me on the queen sized bed and lifted the lid like a butler would on a movie.

"Oh my!" I laughed as I stared at my food. Emmett had ordered me two little cupcakes with vampire decorations painted onto their delicate crumbs. One was biting the other, and with that placement was an actual bite out of the cupcake. There were also heart shaped pancakes with apples baked inside each one accompanied with bloodshot red fruit punch in a crystal clear wine glass, "You did an amazing job with breakfast," was all I could manage before I rolled off the bed laughing.

"What's wrong with my choice? I thought it was cute!" he huffed as he looked out the window.

"There's nothing wrong with it. I just think the theme is adorable. I had no idea a brute like you was capable of such a thing. I remember all those times you would wrestle with your brothers in the mud and joked about sex and other things I didn't ever want to hear out of your mouth, including profanities I had never knew existed. I am surrounded in pure joy thanks to your meal decisions," I smiled as I grabbed his hand, pulling him towards myself.

"Great! Now eat up!" he exclaimed as he dropped my hands.

Once he noticed I was taking my time to get back to where my mostly untouched food was, he resolved the delay by picking it all up and shoving half of it in face. However he then realized that he dropped the silverware. As he bent over to pick them up I kicked them forward while a burst of laughter escaped my lips. Bad move I determined when I looked up at me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" I tried so hard to contain my laugh. But it just spewed everywhere, echoing off the walls and down the now empty hallway outside our room.

"I am taking you to a class where they teach you manners young lady," he chuckled.

"Can we get married after this lesson? I'm getting tired of waiting."

"No," he replied as he set me down in front of him, "look, here's the thing-" oh no. Please don't tell me that Rosalie got a hold of you and made you change your mind. I don't want to go back to Edward! Before I could stop myself, I began to cry. And I didn't cry light sobs either. I full out bawled wet salt from my reddening eyes, "What the hell? Are you on your period Bells?" Emmett ceased his movement toward me.

I looked up to see his face, but all I saw was a blurry face. No. Two faces? "Emmett? Who's-" I was interrupted by the devil himself.

"Bella! What did he do to you?" Edward cried as he threw Emmett to the side, "are you okay my love?"

"Put me down!" I hollered, "Emmett, where are you?" I reached out, searching desperately for him. Alas I found nothing, "Edward Cullen, put me down now before I hurt myself trying to get away from you!" I screamed as I heard a groan from behind me.

"What are you doing here Edward?" Emmett's words leaked with hatred and pure rage as he stood from where he landed.

"I'm here to pick up Bella. She missed our date the other day and it caused me great pain to search through every mind in town to find you two had left. What were you think my dear? That Emmett would take you to Vegas and wed to you like you wanted? You know that getting married was what I wanted and that I refused to do it in Vegas. Why would you stab be in the heart by getting married to this lump at this waste of a city?" he sighed as he looked at me.

"I stabbed you in the heart?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"Yes. I never knew I could feel pain in my no longer beating heart," he looked as though he would cry if he was able.

"Good," I whispered in his ear, "Now let go of me before I tear you apart! Unless you want Emmett to do that for me. That way it's actually fair and you endure some real pain," I began to kick and wriggle around, hoping to get free from the vice grips he held on me.

"You heard her pretty boy. The girl loves that you're hurting. If you don't give her to me I might satisfy her craving to cause you more suffering by beating you to a bloody pulp," Emmett wasn't afraid to threaten his brother. If this were from anyone else, I would be completely turned off right now. Seeing as it is from Emmett, I kind of like it.

I wasn't quite ready for what happened next though. I was expecting him to maybe set me down and battle it out with Emmett. Or maybe he would kiss me and then leave. Rather he began to run. Considering he is faster than Emmett, this plan of his would more than likely succeed. It would if he hadn't made the decision to set me down and lock me in a room. Emmett must be getting faster, or Edward was getting slower.

Behind the closed door I heard punches and moans, kicks and groans. I looked through the small key hole and found Emmett on top of Edward, "Get out of here Edward. I don't want to have to hurt you. I love you and would rather not kill you over a girl," my heart sank as he continued his threat, "but I will do it if you continue to hurt us both. The pain you have inflicted on us brings me to my knees at night as I watch her sleep. After what you did, she spends her nights all over the bed nearly screaming in agony. The looks on her face kill me. I don't know how you can live with yourself. I'll give you a count to three to beat it. Otherwise you're dead to me," he stood and began to count, "One… Two…-"

"Wait. I had no idea that I would hurt you two so horribly. Can I at least kiss her one last time good bye?"

"You'll have to ask her."

With that the door which I was locked behind was now open and Edward was lifting me from the pool of tears I was now bathing in and asked for my permission, "Isabella Swan, may I please kiss you one last time before I go?"

I wasn't sure how to say no to his face. The look in his eyes on the other hand made it simple and easy. I could see that his dead heart was shattering. I could also see that he had a plan hidden under the surface of his sadness. It was all a charade, "After I give Emmett one," I replied coolly.

"Well, okay I guess," Edward replied with pure curiosity and confusion playing across his face.

My arms held on tight as I embraced Emmett. Our mouths touched and I breathed a silent plea into his. He caught on quickly as we parted and I gave him another hug as I whispered in his ear, "Do not say the words in your mind as I say them. Let them in one ear and out the other. If I am still able to read Edward's mind through his facials, this will not just be a goodbye kiss. He's going to try and run with me. If he gets away, let him," I could feel him get uncomfortable with the idea and Edward too stiffened as her tried to understand the sudden change in emotions, "Do not worry for I will do nothing with him. I will be as stubborn as possible. Come for me in a few days. When he least expects it I want you to take me. We will run straight back here and get married. Understand?"

Emmett concealed his agreement and let go of me. I turned to Edward and he wrapped his arms around me, "Thank you so much Bella and Emmett," he said, and then kissed me like he has never kissed me before. Then as I expected, Edward was running and I was still in his arms.

* * *

**Sorry for the major cliff hanger. But I have to get my readers back, and who doesn't crave more than with a cliffy? Lol. Review it up like crazy. Reviews make me want to write more and more. Which means faster updates too hehe. Peace out 3**


	10. A Plan To Escape

**I'm really upset. Nobody is reviewing. It's funny because so many people added this story to their alert list. It's really not that hard to review. You just push the little button at the bottom and tell me what you think. I refuse to update after this chapter until I get at least 5 reviews. This is just ridiculous. I only got ONE review and about ten alerts. So big giant cookie to: MAE for being the only one who reviewed.**

_**Previously in "The Healing Begins": **__Then as I expected, Edward was running and I was still in his arms._

_

* * *

_

The run back to the Cullen house was not long. We were there in a few hours. I hated Edward with every ounce of myself at this very moment. As he set me on his bed, I looked around at his room and how it looked exactly the same. All the pictures of us and some of my things were scattered all around.

"Bella, love, are you hungry?" Edward turned to me and asked.

"No," I replied with the least bit of emotion as I could manage.

"Well, would you like something to drink?"

"No."

"Should I play some music?"

"No."

"Bella please, I need a little more from you than a simple 'no'. You're making it difficult to enjoy my time with you. Especially after finally getting you back."

Nothing. I just stared at the empty space in front of me. I liked this space most of all in his room because it was a space that had nothing to do with Edward and I. There was just a blank section of wall.

"I've got an idea. Come with me. I'll bet you'll like some girl time with Alice," he smirked.

"NO. WAY. You wouldn't dare," I glared.

"If I can't get you talking, then Alice will," and with that, the evil little pixie poked her head in the door.

"Oh Bella! I've missed you so much. We're going to have a blast!" she giggled as she took my hand and dragged me to her bathroom, "Oh dear. You've let yourself go haven't you?"

"You mean, ever since I found Edward and Rosalie together and ran off with Emmett?" her face was filled with shock. Did she not know?

However it all melted away in the same instant, "I'm terribly sorry Bella. There's nothing I could or can do about that subject. But you and Edward are back together. So let's just put that in our past," she smiled as she combed through my hair.

"It's not in my past Alice. I'm not with Edward again. This time I am with Emmett. We were about to get married when HE came and took me away," the hatred seeped through my teeth as I snapped up to look at her, "ouch!" I hollered. Alice kept a hold of the comb where it was and my hair stayed with it.

"Stupid vampire strength," I muttered, "just wait until I, too, am a vampire."

"Edward! Can I talk to you for a second?" Alice yelled down the hallway.

Before I could blink he was in the room and not an instant later they were outside. I put my ear against the door in an attempt to hear them but I only caught a little bit.

"What?" Edward whispered.

"I see Bella. She's not human-" Alice stopped abruptly and I placed myself back in the chair as she opened the door, "Bella, we'll be back. I need to talk to Edward and Carlisle."

Great. Now I won't know what they're saying.

I sat in my chair and played with my hair. I also looked in the mirror and figured out what Alice meant. I looked like a mess. But that wasn't because of the separation of Edward and myself. The mess sitting in front of me was from the separation of Emmett and I. I had cried during the run over Edward's shoulder. I couldn't tell if he knew or not though. If he noticed he didn't say anything about it.

"I'm back!" her sing song voice flowed through the room.

"Alice, what were you guys talking about?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"Nothing important. I just had a vision about you staying with us! Isn't that wonderful?"

Yea, wonderful. Ugh! Now what am I going to do? I can't be a prisoner for much longer. Especially if that means that Alice will be using me as her own personal Barbie doll.

"Have you heard from Emmett?" I peeked through my bangs as she placed them in front of my face.

"No. But Rosalie is going to be giving him a call," she replied as her face went blank, "don't… don't worry about him. He'll be just fine once Rosalie gets to him. She will take good care of Emmett and all will be just fine."

Lies. She didn't see me staying here with Edward. She saw me a vampire with Emmett and she knew that I could see the truth behind her façade.

"What is the ideal look you're trying to create for me today then Alice?"

"I was thinking about keeping you simple today. A fish tail to the side. Light pinks and browns. A delicate color scheme in order to keep you looking innocent. We don't want you to grow up on us. No need to do anything rash," her words were rushed and you could tell she was hiding something.

"That sounds pleasant," I could hide things too. Just wait. Everyone will be surprised when I, Bella Swan, run away and join the circus or do something totally rash after Emmett arrives and whisks me away to get married. We'll become circus freaks or maybe we'll become zoo owners. Wait that might not be good. Emmett would eat half the animals. Either way we'll do something daring and adventurous.

As I thought about my future with Emmett, I couldn't help myself. My smile grew after every new thought that came to me. Alice must be reading my future after every change too because she would stiffen and relax depending on the scenario. I learned that if I kept her in my life she was more relaxed. But if I removed the Cullen family from mine and Emmett's future she was instantly upset.

"Bella, could you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Stop thinking. I know you have ideas in that brain of yours, but my visions keep throwing me off guard and some of them are just flat out painful. The more you think the more I see in my head and not in front of me."

Bingo! I know how I'm going to escape. This did not enter my mind though. Why would I tell Alice of my plan before I even get to fulfill it?

"Thank you Alice. I look amazing," I plastered a smile on my face as she let me out of the bathroom.

"No problem. Edward is waiting for you in the kitchen. You should go to him."

I closed the door on her and walked down the steps to my doom. If I were anyone else, I would be facing cages and anything else that could lock me up. But I'm Bella and Edward cannot read my thoughts. This would be my time to start planning my escape.

"Bella. You look delightful. Here, have a seat," Edward cooed as her pulled out a chair for me to sit in.

"Thank you." I sighed as I faked a smile.

"We have chicken parmesan and garlic bread for dinner if that pleases you."

"Sounds good to me," I could eat anything right now and not care. It's not like my mind will be into it. I could eat rubber to satisfy my hunger. My taste buds were the last things to care about on my current list.

My thoughts were interrupted when Emmett came in the door. Edward got tense as he brought me food and noticed him.

"My, you look beautiful today Isabella," Emmett smiled.

"Thank you. What are you doing here?"

"Rosalie called me. Said she wanted to talk," Emmett sighed as he looked to Edward, "Don't worry brother, I'm not going to try and steal her away. You'll just take her back. What's the point?"

Edward was at a loss of words. When he went back into the kitchen to get me something to drink I quickly went to Emmett and gave him a much needed kiss.

"I've got it all figured out Bella. Don't worry a single hair on your pretty head. We'll be out of here and married in no time. I'll throw Alice off with a bunch of decisions. It should help if you do the same."

"You're one step ahead of me. I was thinking the same thing."

"Then I'll lead Edward off with some rash decision to go somewhere with Rosalie in the middle of the night to please my 'sex needs' which will really put him at ease."

"Wow, sounds like you thought a lot on your way back to me."

"I did. Make sure that tonight when you go to bed, you watch the windowsill. I will place a single rose petal upon it and that will indicate my need for you to come to the back door where I will take you to Vegas."

"Oh Emmett. I can't wait to get married to you."

"Same here. Now go sit down. Edward will be back in a moment and I need to go start tricking Rosalie," and with that I stole one more kiss as I went back to my seat and he went to Rosalie's room.

He was right too. Edward was not a second longer in the kitchen area with my drink, "This is for you. I made it just the way you like it," It wasn't a drink like I was expecting. Instead, Edward had made me a smoothie. My favorite kind of smoothie too. Banana berry. A perfect balance of apples, strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries.

"Thank you," I said with a smile as I took a sip of the beautiful concoction sitting in front of me.

If I didn't hate Edward the way I do now, this meal would have been a delight. It was calm and sweet filled with delicious food and drink, only in my case it was a smoothie which is more like a dessert in my opinion. But no matter what, it wasn't what I wanted.

I finished my meal and turned to Edward, "I'm very tired. I would like to go to bed now," and to prove my point I yawned.

"Sure thing. Would you like me to come up with you?"

"Not right now. I need to get myself together and actually get some sleep. I don't know why I'm feeling really tired and sleep should be good for me."

"Whatever you want my dear."

If I wasn't so tired, I would say he was smirking. But what was I to know? I was extremely tired and ready to just go to bed. I didn't even bother getting into my pajamas once I got to Edward's room. I took one last look out the window before closing my eyes and being engulfed in a horrifying nightmare.

* * *

**Yay for cliff hangers! lol. Don't forget. I'm not updating my story until I get at least five reviews! I'm tired of getting alert messages and not review messages. If people don't want to give their opinions then I don't want to write more for you. Trust me, everyone will be happier in the end if you take a minute of your time to tell me your thoughts. Thank you 3**


End file.
